This invention relates to an improved fiber bed separator and method for the separation of liquid aerosols and sprays from gas streams. More particularly, it relates to a fiber bed separator and process wherein cylindrical fiber bed separator element(s), each comprising a fiber bed packed into the annulus formed between 2 substantially concentric support screens, is (are) disposed in a substantially non-vertical position.